Rangiku Matsumoto
"}} | race = Soul | birthday = September 29''Bleach'' Official Character Book Souls, page 219 | gender = Female | height = 172 cm (5'7½")Bleach Official Bootleg, page 106 | weight = 57 kg (126 lbs) | affiliation = Gotei 13, Soul Society | profession = Shinigami | position = Lieutenant of the 10th Division | division = 10th Division | partner = Tōshirō Hitsugaya | previous partner = Isshin Kurosaki | base of operations = Seireitei, Soul Society | education = Shin'ō Academy | shikai = Haineko | bankai = None | manga debut = Volume 10, Chapter 80 | anime debut = Episode 24 | video game debut = Bleach: Erabareshi Tamashii | japanese voice = Kaya Matsutani | english voice = Megan Hollingshead Wendee Lee (Bleach: S.R.) | spanish voice = Marta Barbarà (Spain) Irene Jiménez (Latin América) }} is the lieutenant of the 10th Division of the Gotei 13, serving under Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya. Appearance While she was lieutenant under Isshin Kurosaki, her hair was shoulder length, and she wore a scarf, tied into a knot around her neck.Bleach manga; Chapter 529, page 12 Rangiku has long and wavy blond hair, blue eyes, full lips, and a beauty mark located under the right side of her mouth.Bleach manga; Volume 46, Cover She is well known for her curvaceous figure; of which her most distinctive trait is her very large breasts. She dresses in the garb typical of Shinigami, though she lets her robes hang loose for her ample bosom to be revealed. She wears a thin golden necklace tucked between her cleavage and a long pink scarf over her shoulders. In addition, her lieutenant's armband is worn on her uniform's sash, as opposed to around the arm. She carries her Zanpakutō behind her back. While in her Gigai in the Human World, she has been shown to dress either very provocatively or stylishly. She wears the school uniform with several buttons undone so that she can reveal her ample bosom as she usually does in the Soul Society with her Gotei 13 uniform. Seventeen months after Aizen's defeat, Rangiku sports a new hairstyle. It is shorter, stopping short of her shoulders and curling near her chin, the left side of which hangs over her face.Bleach manga; Chapter 489, page 4 Her shihakushō also has a split in it, which runs along the length of her right leg.Bleach manga; Chapter 497, page 5 Personality Rangiku tends to be a slacker who dislikes paperwork and loves to drink. She is not the slightest bit modest about her appearance, frequently referring or complaining about her large breasts in normal casual conversation, much to the embarrassment/amusement of anyone around at the time. She is not above using her considerable feminine charms to get her way, as shown when she tries - albeit unsuccessfully - to bribe Ichigo Kurosaki into letting her stay at his house.Bleach anime; Episode 116 In fact, she would even consider stripping naked if no one compliments her on her outfit, regardless of how skimpy it may be.Bleach anime; Episode 228, Omake Her easy-going and free-spirited personality makes a sharp contrast to the serious Hitsugaya, but the two seem to be quite close regardless. Rangiku met the young boy prior to him utilizing his power and encouraged him to enter the Shinigami academy. As a lieutenant, she is extremely casual around him, almost constantly by his side and showing deep loyalty to him on several occasions, even though her laziness frequently annoys him. While she seems somewhat self-centered, she is sensitive to the feelings of others, evident when she sees the concern Hitsugaya has for Momo Hinamori, the guilt Izuru Kira shares with her when Gin Ichimaru is revealed as a traitor, and when Orihime Inoue feels depressed about her role in Ichigo Kurosaki's life. Despite her lackadaisical image, she can be extremely serious when needed and is a capable fighter and strategist, best-shown when she uses clever teasing to manipulate the third Espada's Fracción into squabbling among themselves long enough to drop their guard and leave them open for an attack. Rangiku's favorite food is dried persimmon, just like that of Ichimaru. She also shares Orihime's very strange taste in food. She dislikes bamboo shoots because she finds their taste too strong and their texture unpleasant. She likes Japanese dancing, and in addition to her shihakushō robes, she enjoys buying superfluous amounts of clothing from various department stores in the Human world. When she feels like drinking, she finds free people and invites them to come out with her, and then has them treat her to drinks, so that she wouldn't have to spend any money. She is drinking buddies with Shunsui Kyōraku and Shūhei Hisagi. History Plot Soul Society arc Bount arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Arrancar arc The New Captain Shūsuke Amagai arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Fake Karakura Town arc Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Beast Swords arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Gotei 13 Invading Army arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. The Lost Substitute Shinigami arc When Ichigo regains his powers, he notices that Rangiku's power was used to help restore his own.Bleach manga; Chapter 461, page 11 The Thousand-Year Blood War arc While the captains are in a meeting, the lieutenants gather and discuss the situation with the Wandenreich and recent disappearances of Hollows and Rukongai residents. Rangiku listens as Izuru deduces that Shinigami were likely involved in the disappearance of the Rukongai denizens.Bleach manga; Chapter 489, page 4 When the Sternritter invade Seireitei, Rangiku and Captain Hitsugaya are confronted by one of the Wandenreich. She listens as Hitsugaya states that he will use his Bankai while she is with him and once it is sealed, they will fight together and devise a method to break the seal.Bleach manga; Chapter 496, page 10 After they realize that the Wandenreich doesn't seal a person's Bankai, in fact actually stealing them, Hitsugaya tells a shocked Rangiku to hurry up and use Tenteikūra to inform the other captains of what he has discovered to which she quickly complies.Bleach manga; Chapter 497, pages 8-9 Rangiku is later notified via transmitter swords along with the other captains and lieutenants by Rin Tsubokura that Ichigo is currently heading to Soul Society.Bleach manga; Chapter 500, page 4 When Captain-Commander Yamamoto decides to enter the front line, the two sense Yamamoto's Reiatsu resonate throughout Seireitei. The two find their morale raised as Hitsugaya notes how serious their Captain-Commander is fighting and so the two of them have a duty as captain and lieutenant to not be defeated so easily. She agrees with her captain as they face the Sternritter member.Bleach manga; Chapter 505, pages 8-9 Rangiku, her captain, and other members of the Gotei 13 are then later surprised to sense Ichigo Kurosaki finally enter Soul Society.Bleach manga; Chapter 512, page 5 After an unspecified amount of time, the Wandenreich return to attack Soul Society once more causing Matsumoto to join the battlefield alongside her captain where they confront Bazz-B.Bleach manga; Chapter 547, page 19 She goes to tell other Shinigami to retreat while she and her captain deal with Bazz-B. After returning to Hitsugaya, reporting on the retreats, she states it is a good time to start their strategy, and releases Haineko, and Hitsugaya responds by creating an ice wall. Rangiku recalls Haineko's ashes back into its sword form. Although Bazz-B notes that it's only an ice wall, he notes that he can't melt it. Hitsugaya explains that that is the result of him and Rangiku using their powers in combination.Bleach manga; Chapter 548, pages 9-15 After Hitsugaya seemingly defeats Bazz-B, Rangiku and her captain take note of the explosion caused by Captain Suì-Fēng's battle with BG9. Stating that they were finished with their battle, Rangiku and her captain begin to leave, only to be interrupted by Bazz-B, still alive, asking them why they were leaving already.Bleach manga; Chapter 549, page 16 Rangiku and Hitsugaya look on as Bazz-B frees himself from the ice.Bleach manga; Chapter 550, pages 5-6 After Bazz-B explains the power of his flames, Hitsugaya states that the two of them should retreat, before Bazz-B attacks Hitsugaya.Bleach manga; Chapter 550, pages 16-17 An injured Rangiku is later brought by Cang Du to the place where her captain has just been struck down by Bazz-B. Cang Du states that she and her captain should die together, as he believes that those who live together should die together. The Sternritter then releases Hitsugaya's Bankai to kill them.Bleach manga; Chapter 552, pages 2-4 After Cang Du's defeat, Rangiku is turned into a zombie by Sternritter "Z" Giselle Gewelle, who uses her to fight Mayuri Kurotsuchi and the resurrected Arrancar.Bleach manga; Chapter 594, pages 5-6 Following Mayuri's victory against Giselle, Rangiku and her captain are placed in special capsules in order to reverse the zombification process at the cost of much of their lifespan. When the remaining members of the Gotei 13 and Visored travel to the Soul King Palace, Nemu Kurotsuchi brings their capsules with her as they continue to recuperate. After the defeat of Pernida Parnkgjas, Mayuri reveals the location of the capsules to Yumichika and Ikkaku, who then release the two Shinigami while the scientist explains that their recovery took longer than he preferred. Rangiku steps from the capsule, recovered but with her lifespan reduced.Bleach manga; Chapter 644, pages 4-5 Ten years later, Rangiku and Tōshirō travel to the 1st Division barracks for Rukia Kuchiki's promotion to captain of the 13th Division. On the way, Hitsugaya subtly teases Rangiku for her work ethic in not becoming a captain, she deflects his remarks onto Hisagi, who claims to have mastered his Bankai and sides with Tōshirō. When Rangiku says that she's never seen it despite all that they've been through, suggesting that he is faking it, Hisagi tries to defend himself after both Kensei and Hitsugaya also state that they've never seen it.Bleach manga; Chapter 685, pages 13-14 Powers & Abilities Expert Swordsman: Rangiku shows a great deal of proficiency in wielding her Zanpakutō. While she can obviously hold her own in a fight, her skill in the wielding of her Zanpakutō comes from her mastery of its special ability. Through sheer imagination in conjunction with her Zanpakutō's special ability, Rangiku has become skilled at taking on large groups at once.Bleach manga; Chapters 330-334 Kidō Expert: As a lieutenant, Rangiku has enough of an understanding of Kidō spells to identify them upon sight. Though she is not a common user of this art, she is able to use Bakudō #77 without incantation.Bleach manga; Chapter 497, pages 8-9 Rangiku can also use Hadō #31.Bleach anime; Episode 239 Shunpo Practitioner: While Rangiku's true skill in Shunpo is unknown, she is skillful enough to keep up with her captain. Her skill has proven great enough to easily out-maneuver an Arrancar capable of fighting at lieutenant-level skill.Bleach manga; Chapter 210, page 13 Hakuda Practitioner: While mainly using her Zanpakutō in actual combat, Rangiku has, on various occasions showed some noticeable skill unarmed. During various missions to the Human World while in a Gigai, she would use well-coordinated kicks and punches on people with perverted advances. Ikkaku has noted that she should hold back more on her strikes, as she tends to knock out the target.Bleach manga; Chapter 227, pages 4-5 Expert Tactician: Rangiku has proven to be quite intelligent when she needs to be, such as in her battle with Nakeem, whom she fooled into believing that she was unconscious in order to request that the limiters be removed more easily. This was also displayed in her battle with Harribel's Fracción, where she caused them to argue with one another as she attempted to defeat them with one concentrated attack.Bleach manga; chapter 209, page 11''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 330, pages 6-7 High Spiritual Power: Being a lieutenant of the Gotei 13, Rangiku boasts a high level of spiritual energy. She has manifested her Reiatsu and successfully intimidated both Sado and Noba. Her spiritual power is white. Enhanced Strength: Rangiku has shown herself to be extremely strong. During her battle against Nakeem Grindina, she was easily able to hold back the Arrancar's large stomping foot with a single hand and his fist with her forearm, the former while her limiter was still active.Bleach manga; Chapters 209-210 Enhanced Endurance: Rangiku has been shown to have a high level of endurance. She was able to hold her own in a fight against three Espada's Fracción.Bleach manga; Chapter 333, pages 14-19 Enhanced Durability: Rangiku has been shown to have a high level of durability. She has taken a direct hit from Ayon, resulting in the loss of the entire right side of her abdomen and survived.Bleach manga; Chapter 336, pages 7 & 15 Zanpakutō Haineko redirects here. For the manifested spirit that appears in the Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc and the Beast Swords arc see Haineko (Zanpakutō spirit). : The Zanpakutō's form is that of a straight-bladed katana. The tsuba is in the shape of a cat's head, with two triangles on the top half curving into ear-points, and the bottom half tapering down into a single point. It has a dark red handle. Rangiku keeps Haineko behind her clipped onto her waist obi. *'Shikai': Its release command is . :Shikai Special Ability: In its Shikai, Haineko's blade turns to ash, and with a flick of the hilt, Rangiku can cut anywhere the ash has landed on.Bleach manga; Chapter 330, pages 9-10''Bleach'' anime; Episode 221 All the ash that surrounds her opponent(s) might as well be her sword. With simple hand gestures and a thought she can control where the ash goes as well as make it take various forms. Though in this form it takes on the look of scattered ash, each particle is a tiny blade. Rangiku controls the ash to attack from any direction as soon as she moves the hilt, ultimately enveloping and tearing up the enemy. The main attack strength of Haineko comes from how much ash makes contact, thus why it is clumped together. The ash can cut through objects as easily as a sword would, similar in principle to Byakuya Kuchiki's Senbonzakura. Rangiku has shown that Haineko can be a defensive weapon as well by having it take the form of a shield to defend against Apacci's attack.Bleach manga; Chapter 334, page 12 :* : Rangiku can create an enveloping cloud which she can then enclose around her opponents, turning it into a deadly tornado. This provides her an advantage while fighting groups of enemies.Bleach manga; Chapter 330, pages 10-11 :* : Rangiku can create a multilayer wall of ash. She uses the technique to aid her Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya in the stabilization of his Shinkū Tasō Hyōheki technique.Bleach manga; Chapter 548, page 16 *'Bankai': Not Yet Achieved. Rangiku has not yet achieved the Bankai of her Zanpakutō, though she is trying to learn it. However, Haineko is just as moody, lazy, and self-centered as Rangiku is, making her progress difficult. Weakness Zanpakutō Damage Level/Ash Quantity: If the ash were to attack the opponent in single particles, the damage would be little to none. Appearances in Other Media *Rangiku features on an edition of Bleach Beat Collection's Second Session, where Kaya Matsutani performs "Ran Hana ~RANKA~ (Many Flowers)" as Rangiku. *Rangiku features in the sixth volume of Bleach "B" Station's second season, as well as volume one of season five. *BuriCon - Bleach Concept Covers features her performing "Hanabi" alongside Tōshirō Hitsugaya. *She appears in the third and sixth to eighth editions of the Rock Musical Bleach, where she is played by Harumi Inoue. Censorship in the manga.]] in the anime.]] *Rangiku's fight with Ayon in the anime was severely toned down. In the manga, it was shown that her right side below her rib cage was completely removed, where in the anime, her side was there and it was suggested that her injury resulted only in internal damage. *Another time Rangiku was censored was in Chapter 209: Lift the Limit, in Viz's Shonen Jump magazine. In the magazine she is shown to have an undershirt when she, Renji Abarai, and Tōshirō Hitsugaya, release Gentei Kaijo. However, this edit was removed in Viz's English release of Volume 24: IMMANENT GOD BLUES. Trivia "A voluptuous beauty with an adult charm in the Gotei 13 Squads. With her broad-minded personality, the chances of guys in the 13 divisions who say no to her... do not exist." - Tite Kubo *While her hair has been consistently colored golden blonde in the manga, there is an orange tint to it in the anime, making it appear strawberry blonde instead. In addition, the shade of her eyes differs between the manga and the anime.Bleach anime; Episode 24 *Rangiku's release command was originally introduced as "Roar" in the English dub, but was later used as "Growl" in the Arrancar arc. *Rangiku's inner monologue in episode 60 is different in the English dub than in the Japanese version. The English dub has her inner monologue directed to Izuru while the Japanese version and the manga both have it directed to Ichimaru. *In the latest popularity poll, Rangiku placed 21st (in previous ones, she placed 39th and 17th). Her Zanpakutō, Haineko, placed 18th, tying with Sōsuke Aizen's Kyōka Suigetsu and Kaien Shiba's Nejibana. *Rangiku's address is 4-6-16 Chidoribashi, District 10, Seireitei, 801 Ibanarō Chidoribashi.Bleach Official Bootleg, page 46 *She once contributed pictures of Tōshirō Hitsugaya to the Seireitei Communication.Bleach anime; Episode 147 She is also the author of the column The Many Faces of a Wet Cat in the uncut pages. Quotes * (Upon being asked when her birthday is by Gin Ichimaru) "I don't know, I never really counted days until I met you."Bleach manga; Chapter -12.5, page 05 * (About Gin Ichimaru) "That bad habit you had of always disappearing without telling me where you are going...still hasn't changed."Bleach manga; Chapter 133, pages 5-6 * (To Emilou Apacci) "Oh, my. So you do listen after all. I was thinking your ears were as bad as your face and your style."Bleach manga; Chapter 330, page 6 * (To Haineko) "Were you always this talkative? I never noticed."Bleach anime; Episode 238 References Titles Navigation de:Rangiku Matsumoto es:Rangiku Matsumoto fr:Rangiku Matsumoto Category:Characters Category:Gotei 13 Category:10th Division Category:Shinigami Category:Shinigami Lieutenants Category:Expert Swordsmen Category:Kidō Experts Category:Female